Cosmetic skin foundations are known and have been for many years. It is also known to include elastomeric materials in such compositions to provide improved skin feel and other benefits. Similarly, it is known to include agents in such compositions which render the product radiant or shiny on skin. Typically, the model used to design radiance or shine agents is based almost entirely around considerations of refractive index, with a high refractive index being considered to be important. As a result, cosmetic skin foundations may typically contain agents, such as phenyl trimethicone, to provide the shine benefits. An inherent problem with such a narrowly focused model, however, is that it does not take into account other important technical objectives. In particular, shine agents, such as phenyl trimethicone must have an appreciable viscosity to be sufficiently non-volatile to remain on skin long enough to achieve the required shine benefit. This high viscosity, in turn, renders these materials difficult to spread over the skin and may give products containing them a greasy and “draggy” feel that is not well liked by the consumers. Furthermore, the poor spreadability may even reduce the effectiveness of these materials as they do not provide the even film that makes for an effective reflective surface.